Portable handles for metal beverage cans are well known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,638 to Rose; U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,297 to Wheeler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,723 to DeMars; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 265,279 to Wright. Each of these prior art devices provide releasable attachments to the top and bottom of the beverage containers or to fixed structure on the can side. Some of these prior art devices also have added features such as an attached key ring (Rose), a unitary coaster (Wheeler) and tab receiving structure (DeMars). U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,235 to Di Amico employs a structure riveted to the can side wall with folded sections forming the handle for the beverage container.
Portable handles for beverage cans provide the advantages of avoiding unnecessary contact of warm hands on wet and cold beverage containers and of providing a convenient support for handling the individual containers when drinking therefrom. Further there is less likelihood of dropping and spilling of the contents of a cold, wet container, when a separate handle is employed while consuming the beverage. The present invention employs some of the advantageous features of the prior art devices while minimizing some of the disadvantages thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved releasable, suction attachable, handle for beverage containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle for beverage containers that is simple to use, of lightweight construction and provides reliable and positive, releasable, attachment structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel handle and lid arrangement for beverage containers.